


Twenty

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Teasing Gabriel has its consequences.





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr said:
> 
> DD/lg Gabriel x female reader based on the picture I sent you? With the bros in the next room, lotta dirty talk….? ;D

You felt your skin hot where Gabriel’s eyes stared at you.

He licked his lips, and you dared to push the whole Popsicle inside your mouth, and his whisky brown eyes went wide while you held it inside for a moment before pulling it away again and giving it a long pornographic lick.

“Hey, sweetheart.” You heard Dean’s voice and quickly put an innocent look back on your face. “You got any of those left?”,

When you gave your older brother a sad look, the archangel tilted his head to the side, watching you. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. It was the last one in the fridge.”

Your brother looked disappointed for a moment but sighed.

“It is okay.” He kissed your forehead. “Are you staying? I’m gonna do some research with Sam.”

“I think I’m going to my room, actually. Do you need me?”

Dean shook his head and you stood up, giving Gabriel one last look before walking to your room in an innocent and slow pace.

You sat down on the floor, opening your colouring book and pulling your Pack of 36 colouring pens that Gabriel had given to you recently.

The door of your room opened long minutes later, and your angelic boyfriend stared at you with his arms crossed. Your Popsicle was gone, and you had the most innocent look on your face.

“Yes, daddy?” You gave him a smile.

He shook his head.

“You are a very bad girl.”

Your eyes widened.

“Me? Daddy, what did I do?” You asked innocently.

But Gabriel ignored you, kneeling by your side. You didn’t move as his hands moved down your body and licked your lips when he got to your legs, moving his touch up and finding your naked behind.

“Little girl…” He frowned and lifted your skirt completely just to find you bare. “Fuck.”

You giggled, hiding your face in your hands.

“We you out there, teasing me, with this little pussy completely bare?”

“I wanted to surprise you, daddy.” You wiggled your butt.

In response, Gabriel gave you an open-handed slap that echoed through the whole room. In response, you jumped.

“Spread your legs.” He said, leaving no room to protests.

You closed your eyes and complied, licking your lips when you heard Gabriel inhaling deeply when he saw how wet you already were.

“Look at _this_ …” He ran a finger up your slit, gathering the wetness there, and you soon heard him putting them in his mouth. “The sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

You opened your mouth to say something, but the long stripe he licked from your clit to your entrance replaced your words with a long and dirty moan.

“No, no, no, little girl.” He raised his head and you looked over your shoulder. “Your brothers are right in the other room. You don’t want them to come him check what’s going on, do you?”

You frowned.

“Daddy, the walls are thick, they won’t…” You looked at the door. It was cracked.

The thing with the bunker was: The place had soundproof walls and doors, but once the doors were open or even cracked, any sound would reverberate through the whole place.

“I’m gonna need you to stay silent.” He instructed. “Or else, we may get in _big trouble_.”

You bit your lip to muffle the moan that threatened to leave your lips, and Gabriel smirked while sticking two fingers inside your pussy and taking your clit in his sinful angelic lips.

“Fuck.” You whispered, covering your mouth with your hand when his grace found its way up your body. Your whole skin tingled with his divine powers, and the thought that something so _pure_ was used to something was dirty as pleasuring you. “Daddy, please.”

All the teasing and your dirty mind had gotten you aroused long before he got down on you, and you were already tipping on the edge.

Sensing you’d come soon, Gabriel raised his head from between your legs and snapped his fingers, undressing you completely and turning you around completely, still lied on the floor.

Your angel kissed all the way up your stomach to your chest, and then to your lips, and you could feel your own taste in his mouth, which made you groan.

“You taste so good.” He whispered against your lips. “Best thing I’ve ever had on my tongue.”

You smiled and frowned when you felt something different rubbing against your folds.

“Daddy, what…”

“Shh, little girl. Don’t forget you teased me today. Nothing is fairer than me teasing you back.”

You looked back at his hand between your legs just to find him holding the light blue pen and teasing your entrance with it.

“How many you think we can fit there, little girl?” He whispered in your ear.

You gasped when it entered you, and Gabriel made sure to play with it for a moment before reaching out for a purple one.

“Daddy…”

“You didn’t answer my question.” He licked his lips.

You were so wet that the second pen entered you easily, stretching you like his – thicker – fingers once did.

You took a breath to contain a moan.

“Five?” You whispered.

Gabriel frowned, and ran his finger over your clit, pressing it softly.

“Five? Don’t you think you’re underestimating yourself?”

You swallowed down when he reached out and took a new one.

“Ten?” You panted.

Gabriel arched his eyebrow, and the pen entered you slowly.

“Twenty.” You held a moan when he managed to rub it against your g-spot. “Twenty, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He licked his lips. “Let’s make twenty of those fit.”

You panted, and he moved all of your pens closer to him as he sat in front of you.

“Fuck, _Y/N._ ” He groaned. “You’re dripping on the floor.  You’re so horny, aren’t you? Maybe you can cum just from me pushing those pens inside your tight pussy.

You covered your mouth with your hand, hiding a sound of pleasure.

“Good girl.” He smirked, palming his bulge for a moment and closing his eyes for a brief second before going back to his main activity.

By the time the 11th pen was inside you, your legs were shaking and your wetness was already all over his hands as your clit throbbed.

“I wonder…” He pushed the 12th pen inside you slowly. “I wonder if I can make you cum just from this.”

Your legs trembled when he started with the 13th one.

“Daddy.” You fisted your hand, digging your nails into your skin. “Fuck… Please.”

He smirked and arched your back when his grace started caressing your clit.

He kept pushing the pens inside you, and when you got to the 18th, you couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Daddy, I need… I need…” You panted.

“Hold on for me, little girl.” He whispered. “Just two more.”

Gabriel leant down and gave your clit a long lick, sucking it between his lips while sticking the 19th pen inside you.

“Are you ready, little one?”He whispered.

“Please.” You squeezed your eyes shut, tears of pleasure threatening to fall from your eyes. “Daddy, please. Please, please.”

He licked his lips.

“You look so hot when you beg.” He groaned. “There it goes, little girl. Cum for daddy.”

Gabriel pushed the last one inside you at the same time he gave you clit a long and wet suck.

You didn’t even care about noise anymore. You moaned out loud shamelessly as your body shook and your vision went black and colourful at the same time. Gabriel’s hand pinned you down, and you screamed when the pens started moving and stroking your sweet spot.

“Daddy.” You moved your head to tug on his heart, almost begging his to move away. It was too much.

“I want you to squirt for me.” He said, his eyes dark and his voice deeper than ever. “Are you going to squirt for me? Are you going to be a good little girl and squirt for daddy?”

Your hips moved beyond your control, and his hand only held you down harder, investing in you with more and more hunger. It wasn’t longer before you came again, squirting all over his face, mouth and the floor. You even felt as some of the pens fell from inside you, your contractions expelling them from your body.

You blacked out as soon as you came down, and woke up with your body comfortably lied on your bed and Gabriel using his grace to sooth the ache in your core.

“Daddy?” You asked weakly, closing your eyes at the warm comfortable sensation.

“I’m just taking care of you, little girl.” He whispered. “Don’t worry.”

“You didn’t finish.” You blushed.

Gabriel chuckled and laid by your side, kissing your lips softly.

“There’s no bigger pleasure to me than seeing you cumming and squirting for me, little girl, trust me.”

Your eyes widened when you realised how loud you had been.

“Sam and Dean…”

“I closed the door.” He calmed you down. “I didn’t want any Winchester interrupting us, although seeing you struggling was pretty hot.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I am a Winchester.” You reminded him.

“Every family has a good one.” He shrugged. “Yours has you, mine has me…”

You shook your head and he pulled you to his chest.

“Now, rest.”

You tried to protest.

“But…”

“No buts.” He interrupted you. “Rest.”

You shook your head but lied back on his chest.

“I love you.” You whispered. “You know that, right?”

“I love you too, little girl.”


End file.
